


Fanart for MarcelWorldsmith

by g_love99



Series: Fanart [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Lighthouses, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_love99/pseuds/g_love99
Summary: Fanart for Still Counting
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Fanart [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1161263
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Fanart for MarcelWorldsmith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarcelWorldsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelWorldsmith/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Still Counting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730828) by [MarcelWorldsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelWorldsmith/pseuds/MarcelWorldsmith). 



Hannibal find himself visiting a new restaurant and bites off more than he can chew. *****

“That is very rude,” Hannibal's frown is now a permanent fixture on his face. Will laughs incredulously, “ _That was rude_? That was rude? You’ve been staring at me like I’m something you _stepped in_ for _over a month_ , nevermind you interrupting my dinner to tell me I’m dressed like _riff raff,_ ” Graham hisses and grabs their phone, shoving it into their pocket as they start to get up. “That is very rude, Dr Lecter. You goddamn _hypocrite_.”   
  


[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157183596@N03/50157875692/in/album-72157700569434051/)


End file.
